Drunk Girl
by trbbk53
Summary: This is my interpretation of Chris Janson's song Drunk Girl. First Joe and Stephanie and then Ranger and Stephanie
1. Chapter 1 - Joe and Stephanie

I heard this song and immediately thought of the differences between how Ranger and Joe would handle seeing Stephanie being out and being drunk. I already have both chapters written so I will be posted it all at once, the third chapter will be the words to the song.

The song is a country song called Drunk Girl by Chris Janson and is basically about how a man would treat a drunk girl opposed to how a boy would treat her. I'm pretty sure you can figure out who I think each one acts like. J

This is told from Joe's and Stephanie's POV.

For those that follow Papi's Princess this is my way of getting back into writing and the groove of everything and to find my focus again. I have not given up on it, but this just wouldn't leave me alone.

All characters belong to Janet, and I'm not getting paid. I'm just playing with them for a bit and I have no rights to the song either.

Joe's POV

I'm currently sitting in a bar feeling sorry for myself because Stephanie has been keeping her distance from me but as if thinking about her makes her appear, she walks through the door. They all have jackets on because it's cold outside so I can't see what she's wearing yet but I can see the multiple rainbow from the stamps that's on her hand from the different places that they've been to.

I'm in a pretty crappy bar and I'm trying to figure out why they'd come here because I don't think I've ever seen any of them here. Which is pretty much why I come here. No one I know comes here.

They grabbed a table and take off their jackets. Stephanie is wearing this barely there dress, that looks a little worse for the wear and things start to make sense when I see she's wearing a pink sash that says #Imthemaidofhonor and I see a white one on Connie's that says #Imthebride, the rest of them say #Imthebridesmaid.

They must be having a bachelorette party, which surprises me because I never thought she'd find anyone would want to marry her with her family ties.

They have a seat and a waiter comes up to them and they order some shots and a few drinks. He tries to get Stephanie's attention which has my anger up. I don't want anyone to be able to touch her but me.

After a while she grabs Connie's hand and drags her on the dance floor.

She hasn't noticed me but I'm enjoying watching her bouncing around like a pinball and dancing and singing with her eyes closed to songs that I'm sure she didn't even realize she knew the words to. Even though she's with 6 other people it feels like she's the only one in the room.

Her neatly done hair has come undone because of all dancing and is a mess. Making her even more beautiful.

I start to get tired of watching all the different guys coming up to her asking her for a dance and she agrees, some of them are being to forward and putting their hands where they don't belong but she's not really in the right state of mind to know what's going on and she is just laughing it off when they try and be too bold.

Hoping I can put an end of all the men coming up to her, I decide it's my turn and I know I'll get a lot further than they will. I walk up to her when she goes back to her seat and has another drink in her hand, I say "Hey Cupcake. How are you doing tonight?" She jumps up out of her seat and slams herself into me and yells "Joe, Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

I could clearly tell how drunk she was by the way she was talking and thought she might just be drunk enough to forget about everything, so I see how I can work it. I reply to her "I'm here trying to relax after a hard day. Wanna come dance with me?" She says "Sure." grabs me by the hand and stumbles out to the dance floor.

She barely able to stand up without falling so I hold her a little bit closer than she probably would have liked otherwise, but I've got her here so I ask her "So Connie's getting married, huh?" Stephanie gave me a huge smile and excitedly said "YES!!! She's marrying a guy that she met, who works for her family. They make the perfect couple together and they are so in love."

I smile and say "Cool."

I'm debating if I should ask the next question because I don't really want to know but I have to find out if after she left my bed she went straight to his and if not, then maybe tonight I'll get lucky. But I have to ask so I said "How are things at Rangemen?"

Her smile falters a little and she says "Things are good, I really haven't seen much of Ranger lately since he's been traveling to the other offices."

I think BINGO here's my chance. I look around at her group and it seems like this must be the end of the bar hopping because pretty much everyone else is either hooking up or looks like they are getting ready to leave. I tell her "It's getting late so why don't we head out and I'll take you home?"

She stopped moving and leaned back so she could look at me. She looked like she was trying to focus to say something and then looked around, I'm guessing she saw the same thing I did so she gave me a lopsided smile and drunkenly said "Sure, let me tell them that I'm leaving."

I watch her go to her friends and I can see that they are trying to tell her that it's a bad idea for her to let me take her home but she defends me and I see her say "It's just a ride home because I'm too drunk to drive." They let it go and she stumbles her way back to me.

I help her walk out and get her into my truck. The drive home was quiet and I thought for a minute that she was going to fall asleep but she didn't and luckily it didn't take long to get from the bar to her place.

I helped her get out of the truck and then I told her "I should help you get up to your apartment." She just nodded her head because I think she knew she definitely wasn't going to make it up on her own. We reached the elevator and I helped her into it and then wrapped my arms around her, holding her close so she wouldn't fall down.

The elevator stopped and I saw her struggling with her keys so I took them from her and unlocked the door for her. I walk her in and say "Do you need anything?" She turns to me and I give her the look. I know she knows what it means and she doesn't really say anything so I take that as my cue and I move in to kiss her.

She doesn't push me off her while I'm kissing her so I move us into the bedroom, where I proceed to undress her and myself. I move us to the bed and I lay her down. Her eyes are half closed but I can't tell if it's because she's so turned on or that she's half passed out.

I stop to think about that and I wonder if I should stop, then I realize if she didn't want this to happen she would have said, so I continue. I tell myself that she's totally into it and that she's missed me just as much as I've missed her and wants this.

So I proceed… After we're done, she's pretty much passed out and out for the night. I decide that I should just head out now that way I don't have deal with the monster hangover that she's going to have in the morning.

I get dressed and walk through her apartment turning off all the lights. I see a note pad and a pen so I decide to leave her a note. It says "Cupcake, Thanks for the great time. Maybe we can do it again soon. Joe"

And I walk out of her door.

Stephanie's POV

Celebrating Connie's wedding with everyone has gone perfectly. We're all wearing our sashes that Connie had made for us, although it's actually in a few months she's decided that we should celebrate for the next two weekends.

We all got together and decided that we would go bar hopping. This weekend we've been hitting the lower end bars and then next weekend we'll go to some of the higher end dance clubs.

We just walked into our 4th bar, I've lost track of how many drinks that we've all had, but we're having fun so that's all that counts.

I do know that we are all pretty good and drunk and probably should have bypassed this bar and gone home but we were just having so much fun we didn't want to stop yet.

We find a table and then order a couple of more drinks and after we finish them off I drag Connie on the dance floor.

I know we're all on the floor but I'm really not paying attention to anything else going on around me and just dancing and singing. I didn't even know I knew the words to some of these but that didn't stop us from singing them.

Every so often we go back to our table and there are always a couple of drinks that are there from guys who want to dance with us.

I've agreed to dance with a few of them and although a couple of them got a little touchy feely with me, I laugh at them and tell them I'm not interested, they eventually get the hint and walk away.

I see another guy approaching and then I hear a voice I haven't heard in a while. It's Joe. Oh my God I haven't heard from him in ages. I wonder what he's doing here and even though I'm having a hard time concentrating I hear him say it was a bad day and asks me to dance.

Which is strange because he never wanted to dance when we were together but I think why the heck not. We get on the floor and I can tell that I don't really have any balance and when he puts his arms around me a little tighter than what I would have liked, I don't say anything.

After a few dances, he mentions that it's getting really late and offers to take me home. I know it's a bad idea and I know I shouldn't but against my better judgement (because let's face it right now that's gone) I agree.

I stumble back to the table to talk to who's left, it is really late and everyone is either getting ready to leave or trying to hook up. They try to talk me out of Joe taking me home but I try to tell them he's just going to drop me off because I'm too drunk to drive myself.

I really just wanted to fall asleep on the way home, but I was scared with what he would do if I didn't. So we sat in silence until we got to my place.

After we got upstairs and into my apartment, he asked me if there was anything that I needed. In my mind I was telling him no, but I couldn't get my words out and by this time everything was getting blurry so I couldn't focus. I was just ready to go to bed and go to sleep.

I could feel him kissing me but I just didn't have the strength to stop him and then I felt us moving. I was really hoping that he would just leave me alone but I knew that wouldn't be the case.

When he laid me down and then proceeded to do things, I was screaming in my head to stop. I just couldn't get it out. So I just let it happen and finally I passed out.

When I woke up the next day, the sun was already shining and I had a massive headache and my mouth was dry as cotton and sticky. I sat up and the overwhelming feeling come to me as I rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to get sick.

I realized I didn't really remember what happened after the 4th bar and had no clue how much I had to drink. Then I looked down and realized I was naked and I didn't remember how I got that way or should I say who got me that way since I was pretty sure I had had sex.

I cleaned myself up and walked back into my bedroom grabbed a t-shirt put that on alone with underwear and shorts and headed out to my kitchen so I could make some coffee.

When I got to my living room I saw the note on the stand and sighed, wondering to myself how I had let my life stoop so low.

I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash, thinking there was no way I would have anything to with him. Clearly I wasn't in my right frame of mind and he took advantage of me and I wondered what man would do that.

What an asshole!!


	2. Chapter 2 - Ranger and Stephanie

This is told from Ranger's and Stephanie's POV.

All characters belong to Janet, and I'm not getting paid. I'm just playing with them for a bit and I have no rights to the song either.

Ranger's POV

I'm sitting in a bar thinking about Stephanie. I really have been able to spend any time with her as I'd like because I've been traveling. As if just thinking about her is enough to make her appear, she walks through the door. She's with all her friends

Since it's cold out they all had jackets on so I really couldn't see what she's wearing yet but I notice the multiple colored rainbow from the stamps that's on her hand from the different places that they've been to.

I watch them grab a table and take off their jackets. Stephanie is wearing this barely there dress, that looks a like she's been partying a little too hard. Things start to make sense when I see she's wearing a pink sash that says #Imthemaidofhonor and I see a white one on Connie's that says #Imthebride, the rest of them are a light purple and say #Imthebridesmaid.

They must be having a bachelorette party, I had heard that she was getting married, just couldn't imagine the guy that would take her and her family on.

They sit down and a waiter comes up to them and they order some shots and a few more drinks. He tries to get Stephanie's attention which thank God she blows off, the last thing I need right now is to get into a fight.

After their drinks are get back to the table, I watch Stephanie quickly down the shot and then grab Connie's hand and drags her on the dance floor.

She hasn't noticed me but I'm watching her bouncing around like a pinball and dancing and singing with her eyes closed to songs that I'm sure she didn't even realize she knew the words to. Even though she's with 6 other people it feels like she's the only one in the room. I'm wary of what's going through all of their minds right now so I'm just going to make sure that I keep an eye out. As a matter of fact I think I'll call for back up.

Her hair has come gone completely wild with curls because of all dancing. I think I've also loved her curls and they just add to her beauty, even though I know she hates them.

We've been here a couple of hours and some of my guys have arrived to help keep an eye on the others, as I'm watching Stephanie.

The long line of different guys coming up to her asking her for a dance is a little irritating because they should all be able to tell that she's completely drunk, but when she agrees I just sit back and watch. Some of them are being too forward and putting their hands where they don't belong but since she's laughing it off when they try and be too bold, I'm not doing anything yet.

After the leaving the 8th guy on the floor to go back to her seat, I decide to make myself known. As she's taking another sip of her drink, I say "Babe?" She looks at me and then jumps up out of her seat spilling her drink and slams herself into me and yells "Oh my God Ranger. What are you doing here?"

I could clearly tell how drunk she was by the way she was talking and acting. That just confirmed my thoughts about how it was time to get her out of here. I definitely don't want her going home with someone who would treat her badly. So I reply to her "Just hanging with some of the guys." She responded "Do you want to come hang with us and sit at our table we can make room."

I say "Only if you want us to." Her reply was a big "YES!!"

She barely able to stand up without falling I helped her into her seat. I try to get her to stop drinking so much so I ask her "So Connie's getting married, huh?" Stephanie gave me a huge smile and excitedly said "YES!!! She's marrying a guy that she met, who works for her family. They make the perfect couple together and they are so in love."

I smile and say "That's good."

After a while, I look around at her group and it seems like this must be the end of the bar hopping because they are pretty much scattered and thinning out. I tell her "Hey, it's getting pretty late so why don't you let me take you home?"

She looked like she was trying to focus like she had a thought but she then looked around and I'm guessing she saw the same thing I did so she gave me a lopsided smile and drunkenly said "Sure, let's go."

They all started talking saying goodbye and how they were glad that the partying was finally over and they promised each other they would get home safely.

I help her walk out and get her up into my truck. I made sure that she was buckled in before I drove off.

The drive home was quiet and I praying for a minute that she would pass out, but she didn't and fortunately it didn't take long to get to her place.

I helped her get out of the truck and then I told her "I'm walking you up." She looked at me for a second and looked like she was going to protest but then just nodded her head because reality sunk in and she knew she wasn't going to make it up on her own. We reached the elevator and I helped her into it and then wrapped my arms around her, holding her close so she wouldn't fall down.

The elevator stopped and I helped her off and walked her to her door. She was struggling with her keys so I grabbed them and unlocked the door. I walk her in and made sure was stable against the couch before turning around and shutting the door and put her phone and keys on the table by the door.

I walked back over to her and asked "Do you need anything?" She turns towards me and gives me a look. I wasn't sure what it was about but it almost looked like she was replying something, but then she shook her head and halfway closed her eyes.

I grabbed her before she could fall and I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom bridal style. When I got to her bedroom I laid her down on the bed and went to her dresser and got out one of my shirts that she had stolen and a pair of boy shorts.

I slowly took off her shoes and dress and then put my shirt and shorts on her. She groaned a little bit but she barely even woke up.

I walked down the hallway leaving the light on just in case she got up, that way she wouldn't trip on anything.

I noticed a note pad by her phone and keys and took out my pen and wrote "Babe. Please call me if you need anything."

Then I made sure everything was secure and walked out of the door making sure I locked it behind me. Although I knew I'd be sneaking in again later in the morning leaving her the cure.

Stephanie's POV

Thank God Connie only gets married once. I swore I wouldn't get as drunk as I had the previous weekend, because let's face it that didn't turn out real well for me. Morelli was still an asshole and I'd been trying to avoid him all week.

Again I feel like this is just last weekend on repeat when we walked into our 4th club/bar, again I've lost track of how many drinks that we've all had. Again we're having fun so it's cool I guess, but like I said I'm just glad this is the last weekend. I don't know how much more I could've done.

I do know that we are all pretty much drunk and like last week probably should have bypassed this bar and gone home but I digress and that old adage hindsight being 20/20.

We find a table and then order a couple of more drinks and after we finish them off I drag Connie on the dance floor.

I know we're all on the floor but I'm really not paying attention to anything else going on around me and just dancing and singing. I didn't even know I knew the words to some of these but that didn't stop us from singing them.

Every so often we go back to our table and there are always a couple of drinks that are there from guys who want to dance with us.

I've agreed to dance with a few of them and although a couple of them got a little touchy feely with me, I laugh at them and tell them I'm not interested, they eventually get the hint and walk away.

I make my way back over to our table to have another drink and see someone approaching and then I hear a voice I haven't heard in a while. It's Ranger. I jump up to hug him and I spill my drink. God this is so embarrassing, it's not like I'm in my 20's anymore and I shouldn't be partying this hard.

Ranger doesn't say anything, he just helps me back into my seat. We start talking and then he mentions that it's getting really late and offers to take me home.

I stopped to think that this is almost exactly like what happened last week with Joe, the only difference is I feel safe with Ranger.

I look around the table and say that Ranger's taking me home and we all start talking saying goodbye and such. Again I think we are all glad that this is the last weekend.

After we're done he helps me up and walks me out to his truck and helps me up. He makes sure that my seatbelt is fastened before driving off.

I really just wanted to fall asleep on the way home, but since it's not a long drive I didn't want to make Ranger feel he needed to carry me. So we sat in silence until we got to my place.

Once we got to my parking lot, he helped me out and then walked me to the elevator. I was going to tell him that he didn't have to come up with me but I couldn't focus enough to say something.

I was fumbling with my keys so he grabbed them and opened the door for me and then walked me in. I could feel him leaning me up against something and I think it was just easier to close my eyes, so that's what I did.

When I woke up the next day, the sun was already shining and I had a massive headache and had dry mouth with horrible breath. I moved to sit up and the overwhelming feeling come to me as I rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to get sick.

I realized I didn't really remember what happened after the 4th bar and had no clue how much I had to drink. I looked down and realized that I had a t-shirt and shorts on but for the life of me I didn't remember how I got home or who brought me.

I tried to think about it really hard, but I figured since I was dressed there wasn't a repeat of last week so it must have been one of the girls. I swore to myself right then that I was never going to drink like that again.

I picked myself up off the floor and cleaned myself up, I walked out to my kitchen because I was in desperate need for some coffee. However, I noticed that the hallway light was on. I guess that was in case I got up after I had passed out.

I shrugged my shoulders and kept going. When I got to my living room I saw that my lamp was on and my phone and keys were there and that there was a note on the stand and sighed, maybe this will tell me who brought me home.

Before I could make it to the note a certain smell hit my nose and I looked over at my counter and sitting there was my cure. I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the goodness. As I was taking my first bite of my fry, I walked over and picked up the note.

After I read it I smiled and thought he always did know how to take care of me.

I picked up my phone and pressed speed dial #1. It rang for a couple of seconds as I looked at the clock and realized he was probably in a meeting or something so I left him a message thanking him for brining me home and taking care of me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lyrics to the Song

Here are the lyrics to the song for those of you unfamiliar with the song.

All characters belong to Janet, and I'm not getting paid. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

Drunk Girl

Chris Janson

Couple cover charge stamps got her hand looking like a rainbowIn and out of every bar on a whim just like the wind blowsShe's either a bachelorette or coming off a breakupTake a drunk girl home

She's bouncing like a pinballSinging every word she never knewDancing with her eyes closed like she's the only one in the roomHer hair's a perfect mess, falling out of that dressTake a drunk girl home

Take a drunk girl homeLet her sleep all aloneLeave her keys on the counter, your number by the phonePick up her life she threw on the floorLeave the hall lights on walk out and lock the doorThat's how she knows the difference between a boy and manTake a drunk girl home

You leave her drive for a dive and you get something bad to eatThey're singing "Closing Time" at that bar across the streetIn two by twos, strangers and lovers headed for the covers, hooking upThat TV in your two bedroom, sound's turned offAnd through the paper-thin walls, you can hear the neighbor's cigarette coughThere's a million things you could be doing but there's one thing you're sure damn glad you did

Take a drunk girl homeLet her sleep all aloneLeave her keys on the counter, your number by the phonePick up her life she threw on the floorLeave the hall lights on walk out and lock the doorThat's how you know the difference between a boy and manYou take a drunk girl home

You took a drunk girl homeIn the sober light of dawnShe left you a message, she thanked you on the phone'Cause you picked up her life she threw on the floorYou left the hall lights on walked out and locked the doorThat's how she knows the difference between a boy and manTake a drunk girl home

You take a drunk girl homeTake a drunk girl home

Songwriters: Chris Janson / Tom Douglas / Travis Hill


End file.
